1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having the function of permitting a bulb exposure by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the cameras of the kind permitting photographing by a remote operation, some of them are arranged to perform photographing by receiving a remote-control signal from a remote-control device. However, it is impossible to make a bulb exposure with these cameras. A bulb exposure by a remote operation, therefore, has been impossible without having recourse to a cable.
The bulb exposure by means of a cable, however, has presented the following problems: (1) The operability of the camera degrades and its bulkiness increases accordingly as the length of the cable increases. (2) Use of a long cable increases the possibility of wire breakage and thus lowers reliability. (3) A switch must be continuously pushed throughout the process of bulb exposure.